sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Witches Of Earth Episode 06
is the sixth episode of the Guardian Angels Of The Sky next generation season Beautiful Witches Of Earth. This episode focuses on Shirosora Shinju and her secret as Kotsukai Wendy. Synopsis Remembering the last fight, the girls have met at Sayuri's to discus about the so called "White Angel". Sayuri thought that something about the girl was mysterious but still familiar and as Ciel wondered what she meant with familiar, Sayuri shrugged, saying that she doesn't know either. Meanwhile, Cerise is confused, saying that it should be impossible that there is a sixth magical girl. Viridian then comes to the conclusion that the white angel can't be an Elemaiden Witch but rather a Guaridan Angel of the rainbow. After the girls wondered about this, the Elemeras told the story of the eight rainbow Angels to the girls, saying that the white angel must be a new generation. At the same time, a young girl is waiting for her best friend, the girl was shown before at the tennis camp. She was waiting for Shinju, who just left home and explained that she had to do something today, apologizing for letting her down. Understanding, Miho went to a popular bakery telling Shinju to call ehr as soon as she has got time again. Alone, Shinju went to the Kaigan, sitting down, looking at the clouds like she was waiting for something. Meanwhile, the five girls have left the Kimidori's house and decided to look for the white angel. Knowing that she'd appear if there's an attack, they were asking for the person who attacked them lately, but no one answered - just as Jade thought. As it has turned darker, the girls still haven't found anything and took a break at the main spot of the town. Being recognized by Miho, the girl wondered if they knew what was going on with her friend. Sadly, Sayuri admitted that she didn't have that much contact with Shinju besides their families being friends. Nodding, Miho went home, telling the others to take care. After a while, the girls heard an explosion coming from the Kaigan. Curious, the girls went there, finding the white angel fighting against Ultra. Even though the angel told them to leave this to her, Chiasa and the others transformed anyway. Determined to crush all magical girls at once, Ultra summoned another monster of spirits. Telling them to stand back, the angel went to attack first. Though being stunned by her powers, the girls fast noticed that she can't take it on her own and started supporting her. After the angel told them to leave her alone, Komajo Phoenix told her that they'd fight together because they were a team. Surprised, Wendy told Phoenix to stop calling her the "White Angel" and refer her with her actual Name from now on. Distracted by their conversation, Wendy was hit by an attack shot by Ultra, which caused her to lose her transformation and her fairy fell out of her bag. Shocked to see Shinju, Avril stated that she couldn't believe it. Blaming it on Phoenix, Pearl said, that they better not focus on her but on the fight. Komao Crystal then finished the monster with her Icy Impact and Ultra disappeared. After that, Sayuri helped up Shinju, wondering if she was keeping any more secrets. And Cerise stated that Wendy is indeed a Guardian Angel, like they thought she would. Agreeing, Shinju introduced her partner Isabella a young Guardling and started to leave. But before she left, Shinju invited them to visit her the next day. Major Events *Cerise came to the conclusion that Wendy can't be an Elemaiden Witch but rather a Guardian Angel of the rainbow. *The girls learned about the Guardian Angels warriors for the first time. *Kotsukai Wendy told Phoenix to quit calling her "The White Angel". *The Little Witches found out about Kotsukai Wendy's secret. *Shinju invited the girls to her house. *Coloring The Sky was used for the first time. Appearing Characters Magical Girls *Tenaka Chiasa/Komajo Phoenix *Asahi Kohaku/Komajo Sunrise *Takagi Naomi/Komajo Vivid *Kamibuki Sayuri/Komajo Avril *Yukinobana Ciel/Komajo Crystal *Shirosora Shinju/Kotsukai Wendy Mascots *Cerise *Anzu *Citrine *Lime *Viridian *Isabella Villains *Ultra *Kurokiza Others *Kamibuki Erika *Minamino Miho References Category:Next Gen Episodes